Normally, glazed ceramic tiles are cut by the steps of measuring the tile to the section required, scribing the glazed surface in accordance with the measurement, and snapping the tile, expectantly along the scribed line, by exerting a folding pressure between the two sections on opposite sides of the said line.
This known procedure is open to errors of measurement, errors or faults in scribing and incorrect snapping which deviates from the scribed line, any and all of which result in tile wastage, especially when tiles are being handled by a relatively unskilled person.